Patent application Ser. No. 457,214, filed Apr. 1, 1974, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system or assembly for lining a support means thereby forming a structure having generally curved surfaces which comprises a connector means adapted to be joined to the support means via an intermediate mounting means, the connector means having two clamping means and a filling means therebetween to regulate the distance between the individual clamping means, and covering means elastically retained by said connector means and being shaped to cover said support means.
More specifically, parent application 457,214 relates to a system or assembly for the lining of generally ccurved surfaces which as shown in FIG. 1 herein comprises:
A. A CONNECTOR PANEL CONNECTED TO THE BASIC CONSTRUCTION BY WAY OF A FIRM OR ELASTIC INTERMEDIATE ELEMENT 11 AND CONSISTING OF AT LEAST TWO ASSOCIATED CLAMPING PLATES 31 AND 32, WHICH CONNECTOR PANEL CAN ALSO BE FASHIONED AS A CONNECTOR STRIP AND WHICH HAS, IN THE CENTER, A FILLING PANEL 33 FOR REGULATING THE SPACING OF THE INDIVIDUAL CLAMPING PLATES OR STRIPS. The connector panel normally holds two bearing profile members 34 of an aging-resistant and weathering-resistant vulcanized elastomer, the connector panel thereby forming appropriate mounting means for elastically holding lining panels 38;
B. COVERING OR LINING PANELS 38 ADAPTED IN THEIR DIMENSIONS TO THE SYSTEM TO BE LINED AND OPTIONALLY BEING REINFORCED ALONG THEIR EDGES; AND OPTIONALLY
C. SEALING PANELS (NOT SHOWN) SERVING FOR THE COVERING OF CERTAIN PANEL EDGES.